


Not America’s Next Top Models

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what happens when the lacrosse team loses a bet to the swim team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not America’s Next Top Models

“Whose idea was this in the first place?” Scott’s disgusting tone held a panicked edge as he waved a frilly pink dress at Stiles. Stiles, who, casual as you like, was outlining his lips with a really lurid red lipstick. “Who made the bet, Stiles?”

“Greenberg.” Stiles shrugged. He then smacked his lips and pouted at Scott. It made him look disturbingly like Natalie Portman.

“Greenberg doesn’t exist, you moron.” Scott turned to the rest of the locker room only to find the rest of the lacrosse team refusing to meet his eyes.

Danny had shrugged into a little red number, a cocktail dress he’d borrowed from the section of his mom’s closet where her thin clothes belonged. It was definitely an 80s relic with lots of ruffles and rouches and ended disturbingly high up his legs. He’d forgone pantyhose and was wearing a pair of black heels. Scott had a moment of worrying how those spindly little heels were going to hold Danny’s weight before he even started to think about where Danny had found shoes in his size. 

Stiles patted him on his shoulder. “I spoke to Ms Kittyhawk. She said it was better to get shoes in the right size than try and wear too small. Then the walking is easier.” Stiles had moved on from make-up to sliding into a purple number. Allison had been only too kind to lend them some clothes, although she’d drawn the line at underwear. And Scott had liked it when Allison had worn this dress. Now he’d never be able to look at her in the same way.

Underwear. Right. He should probably do that.

“The swim team must have made a deal with were-fish or something,” Stiles said. “Fasten me up.” Scott helped him out, trying not to catch any skin in the zipper. And trying to avoid seeing Stiles adjust himself through the dress. The sight wasn’t pretty. Maybe Allison would let him burn the dress. “There is no way the swim team should have won so many races.”

“They won by more races than we scored goals,” Jackson deigned to say. “They won the bet.” He shrugged and then kicked off his shorts. He seemed to take a very long time smoothing the pink panties he’d pulled out over his ass. He hadn’t chipped in like the others on the underwear run Scott had been forced into. The cashier at Walmart had been double his mother’s age and had peered had him suspiciously over her spectacles as he loaded four bags of chips and fourteen bra and panty sets onto the belt. Scott had added a bag of sour worms for Stiles from the display to avoid looking at her as she thrust the underwear into bags.

Stiles was struggling into his shoes – bright pink ones - and picking a dark wig up as Scott slid into Allison’s sundress. He felt breezes in places there shouldn’t be breezes. He had to act quickly as Stiles threw the lipstick at him. “Pucker up, big boy.”

Stiles looked…taller. He also didn’t look entirely weird. Sure he was Stiles in a dress but he suited the long brown hair and his eyes looked utterly enormous. Scott was sufficiently weirded out that he just held out the lipstick. “Help me?”

“That was pathetic, McCall.” Jackson pushed past him. He was fully dressed now, something black and slinky. Of course perfect cheekbone everything Jackson could walk in heels. Luckily there were another thirteen guys to offset Scott’s no doubt extreme awkwardness. No werewolf supersenses or co-ordination were going to help with this hell. 

“One lap around the field. One lap and this is all over.” Danny was definitely gritting his teeth as he swept the bangs of his wig out of his eyes. Stiles waved the lipstick like a deadly weapon in their direction and Scott sat down on the nearest bench to be made up. 

“Guys-“ Isaac was peeking back into the locker room. “You know the entire school is out there, right?” Erica had taken delight in giving him and Boyd dresses. From her new wardrobe. Which screamed slutty and available. At least Allison hadn’t been that cruel. His dress had straps.

Finally all the lacrosse team was attired, bewigged, made up and ready to face their fate. “One lap.” Danny had to repeat it.

Scott scrubbed his suddenly damp palms down across his stomach. He’d faced down hunters, killer alphas. Jackson as a freaky lizard creature. The sheriff. He’d faced down Allison’s mother. His heart beat quickened. He couldn’t wolf out. Not now. “Let’s show that swim team that we still kick ass. Even dressed as girls.” Maybe his voice held a little of the growl that he was trying to contain but it seemed to be enough to get them going. Or get them stumbling. A sudden cold sobering thought struck Scott as they made their way down the familiar hallway that led to the pitch. At least Coach hadn’t been part of the bet.


End file.
